Prisoner of the Animus HALT ASSASSIN!
by Makichan123
Summary: Lizzy has something that Abstergo wants, so in order to save her sister she gets into the Animus. Something goes wrong, and now her soul is trapped in the animus and she is sent back in time of the renaissance, and her only hope is to find Ezio.


I was looking forward to writing this ever since I finished Assassin's Creed 2 _ Hope everyone enjoys

* * *

Prologue

_Screams, they echoed through out the entire stone walled dungeon. Filled with undeniable agony and suffering, the shrieks of humans being tortured was found everywhere in this place. The dungeon's walls were caked with dried blood and excreted the scents of all the corpses that could be found around them. More gore could be found in one particular room, which was filled with hellish devices of torment. _

_A group of four men surrounded one device. Three were dressed in heavy armor and carried large swords in their sheaths tied around their belts. The fourth man wore expensive silk and laced clothing, consisting of an array of colors; from dark wine purples to bright crimson reds. Holding his arm up, he waved his hand. A servant controlling a gage began to turn it. The device was deep water filled pool, and chains hung from the ceiling were submerged in the water. Turning the gage pulled the chains up from a pulley, and a body emerged from the water. _

_Coughing violently, the girl shook. The elegantly clothed man grinned deviously. "Will you speak?"_

_Dull hazel eyes opened, and she spat at him. "Go screw yourself __Edward Langley."_

_Sighing, Edward waved his hand downward. "As you wish, assassin."_

_Once again, the servant turned the gage and she was reemerged into the dark pool. As bubbles surfaced, a second servant entered the dungeon torture room. He stopped and gave a bow. "Master Langley, Lady Oliver calls for you."_

_Glancing at the servant, Edward placed his arm at his side. "Very well," He looked at the servant by the gage. "That is enough, I shall let her rest for now."_

_Nodding, the servant turned the gage wheel and the assassin girl emerged from the water once again. She coughed loudly as she gasped for air. The guards grabbed her and pulled her to the side, and unlocked her chains. Once the shackles were removed, she gently rubbed her ankles, which were swollen and red. Glimpsing at Edward, the girl rushed at him, but the guard grabbed her. "Langley I will kill you!" She roared._

_Chuckling, he removed his feathered cap. "I am afraid that will not be the case. Dear lady Miller, you will share your secrets with me, and than I will finally kill all of the assassin dogs." _

_He gave a mock bow and placed his cap back on his head. "Now if you excuse me. My Lady wishes to see me. Guards place her in a holding cell."_

_Grabbing her firmly, the guards dragged her out of the room. She struggled and fought back like a wild animal. She refused to be taken so lightly. "Unhand me! Or I will kill you both!" She commanded._

_The guards ignored her, and continued to forcibly take her away. No matter how useless it was the assassin thought it was weak of her to make it easy. Even if she were captured, she would make everyone see that even a caged lion could still kill. _

_Stopping, the guards pushed her into an open cell. Fighting back, she grabbed the door bars and used her strength to push backwards. Grunting, the two guards finally got her into the cage. After they locked the door, one guard spat out. "Stupid wrench, no one will come for you."_

_Glaring at them as they left, she knelt down. 'They are wrong. He will come to save me. That man keeps his promises.'_

"_Ezio will come for me." She whispered in the darkness of her prison._

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" bloody shrieks of suffering engulfed the entire room.

The screaming girl was strapped down to an animus, and was racked with so much pain. Besides the animus, a man was typing away on a computer. "Edward! What is happening to Miss Miller?" Warren asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I'm not sure. Once we accessed the memory, the animus must have malfunctioned. Now Miller has gone into sho-"

One of the leather straps holding Lizzy's arm, snapped. Now free, her arm flailed about. She began to punch the animus' screen, and turned her hand into a blood soaked fist. "Edward! Get her out of the animus before she destroys it!" Warren instructed.

Nodding, Edward quickly typed the 'off' command on the animus. The screen slid back into the animus and Lizzy thrashed off. Hitting on the ground, the girl moaned and gowned. "At least she finally shut up." Warren sighed, "Go check on her."

He rubbed his temples, as Edward walked to her. "O-Oh my god." Edward muttered.

Lifting her head up, Lizzy's eyes began to trickle blood from them, like tears. "I-I saw it." She whispered.

Edward gasped. "How? The animus malfunctioned and couldn't work."

Lizzy shook her head. "I saw it." Her voice was weak and he could barely hear it.

"What did you see in the memory?" He asked.

Standing up, Lizzy wrapped her arms around her head. "The truth."

Warren stood beside her. "The truth?"

Wiping the blood from her face, it smudged all over tainting her peach skin and light brunet hair. Her hazel eyes were wide open and staring into the distance. "I-I saw-"She paused.

Getting anxious, Warren grabbed her shoulders. "What did you see? Tell me I must know!" He shook her.

Looking past him, Lizzy turned her head slightly to gaze into his eyes. "The truth." Her voice was barely a whisper, as her mind began to shut down. "I saw the truth."

Closing her eyes, her body went limp, and a world of darkness swallowed her up.

Warren released his grip on her, and Lizzy's body crashed onto the floor. "Great, and we were so close too. Edward," he turned to his assistant.

"Check the animus's memory. I want to know what happened to cause this. I'll go and call security to take care of Miss Miller." He finished, walking to his desk.

_That was too close. If I had permitted Warren to see that memory all would be lost, but I don't understand how Lizzy was able to see the memory even though I plugged a virus into the animus to prevent showing that memory._

Edward collected his thoughts, as the data appeared before him on his computer. Glancing over, he watched two security guards lift Lizzy up and to the medical wards. _Why did she react that way?_ He knew that question would be best left alone...for now.

* * *

OH NOS! WHAT IS HAPPENING _ You'll find out in the next chapter!


End file.
